Waiting to be Found
by katethewriter
Summary: 5 weeks after the note was sent to the Institute, Sebastian shows up stronger than ever. And he takes what he wants; Clary. Clary's life quickly becomes hell, while Sebastian's becomes everything he could have ever dreamed. Will Clary find her way back home to Jace and her friends? Or will she be stuck waiting to be found?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! I've proofread it three times now, but typos are just sort of inevitable with this sort of thing. No lemons yet, but I'm thinking there will be one in the next two chapters, even if it's small! Please please please R&R to let me know how I can improve the writing, and feel free to leave suggetions and ideas for the plot. Please don't flame, it's a waste of everybody's time and feelings :( **

**Well, without further ado, on with the story :)**

* * *

Clary's mind kept wandering back to the black pair of wings that had inhabited the institute library floor. Even as she lay in Jace's bed, snuggled up next to the pillow barrier between them, her fingers twirling lightly in his hair, thoughts of _him_ invaded her mind. _I am coming_ he had said, and she could picture the words on his tongue: a dark smirk on his chiseled face and his snow-white fringe dangling in his eyes. She could picture the perverse, twisted idea of a twinkle in his purposefully narrowed eyes. Her whole body tensed and chills ran up and down her spine and arms at the thought of Sebastian.

Jace, noticing her shiver, looked up to her head as it lay on the pillow. Concern filled the creases and crinkles of his brows and forehead as he looked to her knowingly.

"You have to get him out of your head, Clary. It's been almost 5 weeks. He'll strike when he strikes. Constantly fretting isn't going to get you anywhere. But you can be damn sure that when he does show up, we'll be ready and willing to end this. I love you Clary, I'm just worried about you."

Clary wanted nothing more at that moment than to curl her fingers in his blonde hair and kiss him until it hurt, to feel his heartbeat against her own and to preoccupy herself with his mouth. But with the heavenly fire flowing through his veins, all she could do was look him in the eyes and reply, "I love you too."

Jace, unhappy with their predicament, threw his blankets back and swung his legs out into the air. "You need some air, and something to help you escape your thoughts for a while. So I say we go for a walk. I mean, what could be sexier than going on a walk in the middle of the night with your angel boyfriend who can't touch you?" Jace's face light up with his signature playful smirk. Clary returned it with a wide, if slightly unsure, smile.

Yet she jumped out of the bed, threw on a pair of jeans and her favorite red converse and ran after him. He stood at the elevator with her coat in his hands and as she took it, he bowed and extended his arms toward the elevator.

"Ladies first," he said, emphasizing his Alicante accent. She giggled and hurried in the doors and then outside into the cold of the night. Jace and Clary walked side by side, and though the space between their bodies was no more than an inch, it feels to Clary like a vast ocean separating them. The feelings she gets when they bump accidentally are like electricity buzzing up and down her veins. Quickly, without giving him enough time to react, she snuck up on her tiptoes and kissed the bottom of his chin.

"Clary," he began, looking down at her with a smile in his eyes, "I did not spend weeks training you all I did so you could kiss people on their chin."

"Well I was aiming for your lips, but I couldn't reach," she replies with a toying smile.

The once playful look in his eyes quickly faded and was replaced with one of more seriousness. "Clary, I love you, but you know how dangerous that is. The Silent Bothers have been putting all their extra hours into my condition, but no one has seen anything like it. All we know is that I'm a danger to everyone around me. We're lucky they even allow the pillow barrier!" He added, referring to the small wall of pillows they built up dividing his bed. That way she could still be near him when she slept, for she hadn't felt safe sleeping by herself since Sebastian had disappeared.

Clary knew that when he said he was coming, he was coming for her. His faith in Jace had been lost, and she was the only one left Sebastian felt anything besides hatred for.

Her amount of sleep dwindled and her family had a hard time getting her to eat. Isabelle constantly poked and prodded at her sallow cheeks and Simon even lost his carefree glow around her. She was hurting Jace the worst though. He spent every waking moment hanging on her, trying to ensure she ate at least a few bites of every meal, staying as close as he could without physical contact every night to make sure she slept, and never leaving her side when she was scared or worried.

The person Clary simultaneously feared and despised the most of anyone in the world was out there, could be anywhere, and was after her. And there was nothing she could do about it, at least not with Jace in the condition he was.

Clary watched as Jace became suddenly alert and his senses honed in on something. Moments later, Clary wrinkled her nose in disgust at the pungent smell of garbage. Clary heard Jace whisper something as a shining light came to life in the dark, signaling that Jace had called upon his seraph blade.

"Clary, stay close to me," Jace looked her in the eyes, a flash of brilliant gold in the dark. She nodded and hugged his body as they crept slowly toward the origin of the smell.

They travelled down a side street and into an unlit alley. Clary remarked about how if Simon had been with them, he would have made some quip about nothing good coming from a dark alley when the enemy's whereabouts were unknown. She smiled slightly to herself and rolled her eyes. Clary could just make out some shapes at the end of the alley when she heard an all too familiar chuckle. Just the sound of his voice made her breath catch in her throat and her heart start to thud in her chest. She felt chills explode down her arms and started to experience the beginning stages of a panic attack.

"How _lovely_ it is to see you again," came the voice. The garbage smell was overpowering, and a hissing noise came from the end of the alley. Jace stood in a battle-ready stance, with a look of hard determination on his face. Clary quickly pulled out her stele, her only form of defense. "How _cute_; two lovebirds on a walk with only a pitiful sword to defend themselves against the most powerful human on earth." The voice laughed heartily and Clary gripped Jace's arm tighter, unable to keep her breathing under control. Suddenly three Ahiab demons emerged from the shadows into the faint glow left over from the main road. Their two wide mouths took up the entirety of their face, with serrated teeth instead of eyes. Their lizard-like bodies slithered up, mere feet from Clary and Jace. Clary quickly applied a few of the more necessary battle runes to Jace's neck—the most accessible skin with his coat on. Jace began battling the three demons with his seraph as Clary stood behind him, doing everything in her power to keep from passing out from fear.

Her stomach kept churning and she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused. She had broken out in a sweat. The man that had kidnapped her, tried to rape her, caused her so much pain, was right in front of her. And she and Jace were going to lose. She looked out at the battle in front of her; Jace had just defeated one of the demons, but not without a splatter of ichor to his forearm. It sizzled and burned where it touched his skin, and he had claw marks raking down his cheek.

"Jace!" she screamed, "you need an iratze, and you need it now." Blood continuously trickled down his jaw and dripped to his chest.

"In case you hadn't noticed, _sweetie_, I'm a little busy at the moment!" Jace yelled at her, the high from the battle evident in his every word. He continuously slashed at the demons as she applied an iratze to his neck, next to the other runes.

"Well, this has been fun," the voice in the shadows continued as Jace took down a second demon, "but I must admit I'm growing a bit tired." Clary froze with his words, suspended in air, waiting to hear the dreaded words that would follow. "Finish this," he commanded. With the order, four more Ahiab demons appeared and were not as patient as the previous ones. They began to attack Jace and Clary from all sides. She jumped into the fight, throwing kicks and punches in all directions, but she had grown slow and weak from her poor habits the last several weeks. Her actions barely made a dent in the demons' advancements. She threw one hard kick to the abdomen of one of the demons, only to have the demon sink its claws into her lower leg. Clary watched as the tips of its claws sank through one side of her leg and emerged out the other.

Clary screamed and the demon lifted her in the air, claws still embedded in flesh and muscle. Blood quickly trailed its way down her leg. She was almost blinded from the pain.

"Clary!" Jace's voice rang through the alley and it was clear he was as hurt as she was.

"Stop!" The voice in the shadows bellowed. The demon quickly threw her off its claws. Clary flew through the air and slammed against a brick wall of one of the buildings. Clary could feel one of her ribs crack upon impact. "You vile, disgusting creature! Who do you think you are?" The voice bellowed as his figure began to step into the light. Clary's eyes were fluttering as she began to slip out of consciousness from the pain. Through her heavy-lidded eyes, she saw Jace fall, just as Alec, Isabelle, and Simon ran up. Alec and Isabelle's seraph blades lit up and they entered battle. Simon made a beeline for Clary, seeing the blood that was pooling beneath her.

Clary wondered how they could have found them, but "Parabatai!" was the only answer she got as Alec flew by.

SImon shouted her name and ran to her, but had to turn away at the last moment. Simon was hungry and Clary was practically swimming in blood. Clary could feel a heaviness in her bones and she was overwhelmed by the need to sleep. Jace appeared at her side, covered in ichor and his own blood. "Clary, Clary you have to stay with me," he pleaded. He grabbed her stele out of her hand as she tried to fight off the weight dragging her under. The familiar burn of the iratze itched at her skin. She was in so much pain. Sleep clawed at her and pulled her down. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to go with this heavy feeling, just so the pain would stop. Why wouldn't he let her go?

In her rapidly fading vision, she saw the most fearsome face she could imagine.

She saw the face that haunted her every waking moment, and refused to leave her, even in her dreams.

He inhabited all her nightmares and brought her so much pain.

The face of the man who was the source of her misery

the face of the man who had tried to rape her.

The face of the man who tried to kill her boyfriend.

The face of the man who had killed Hodge and countless other innocent shadowhunters.

The man who had killed Max.

The man who had brought Amatis to her death.

The man who had tried to kill Isabelle. And Simon. And Alec. And Jace. And herself.

The face of the most terrifying man she could ever imagine.

Sebastian.

He pulled his leg back and kicked the weakened Jace square in the jaw. Clary tried to scream, but she didn't have the energy. She knew this was it.

She was going to die. Or worse.

She looked to the crumpled figure that was Jace. "I love you, Jace. I love you I love you and I know you'll find me. You'll get me. I love you. You just have to get up. For me, please. I love you, Jace." Jace slowly started to stir at the sound of her voice. But it was too late. Sebastian leaned down and picked her up, he cradled Clary in his arms gingerly and opened a portal in the wall.

She saw over Sebastian's shoulder her friends continuing to fight the demons that were quickly multiplying. Simon saw her and shouted, "Clary!" He made an effort to reach her, but was blocked by the demons.

"No! Clary! Sebastian, you _bastard! Clary I will find you! I love you!"_ Jace shouted as he reached his feet. He sprang after them, but it was too late. Sebastian stepped into the portal with Clary's limp body dangling in his arms, and then they were gone.

* * *

**Hey guys please let me know what you thought, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day, please favorite, follow, and review! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapter will come out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied about the lemon, I had a change of heart and I am taking the story in a direction that requires a bit more exposition. I apologize in advance for any typos.**

* * *

Clary awoke with her head cradled in Jace's lap. His soft, firm hands were slowly working themselves through the tangles in her hair. Clary lay with her eyes shut, savoring their sweet moment together.

"I had the nightmare again," she recalled, then continued. "Only this time, we had gone on a walk in the middle of the night. There were Ahiab demons this time, and Alec and Simon and Izzy came to help. One of the demons got me, and the pain was so real. It was all so real. It ended the same as always though; Sebastian got me and I thought I'd never see you again." She inhaled a large breath, noticing the unfamiliar scent.

At that moment, a dull pain radiated up from her leg. She groaned and Jace's hand stopped petting her hair. She cradled her head first down into his leg, then up, seeking his touch again. His hand returned and she felt his golden fringe land atop her cheek as well.

"Mmm, so eager, are we Clary?" Jace's voice whispered into her ear. Only it wasn't Jace's voice at all. As if released from a spell, she quickly came to her senses.

This wasn't Jace's couch. Jace's room didn't smell like this, like musky cologne and spearmint. The hand casually resting atop her head wasn't Jace's at all. It was calloused and the fingers too long. Her eyes snapped open, but she knew who it was without having to look. She bolted upright, disgusted with herself for not noticing sooner, and for being so careless as to assume it was all a nightmare.

"Good morning, Clarissa. You've been sleeping there comfortably for almost 18 hours. Any good dreams?" Clary edged further away from Sebastian on the small couch. He studied her closer with his unnerving black eyes. Her breath quickened from fear, but she tried to mask it with a brave, defiant face. "I can smell your fear Clary, there's no use pretending with me," Sebastian said nonchalantly, like the ability to smell emotions and feelings was a normal, everyday occurrence for him—which Clary reminded herself it probably was.

She shivered and looked around the room she was in. It was elegant, stiff, and chic. It appeared to be a living room with a loveseat—that she was currently residing on—two square leather chairs; a low, glass coffee table; red carpeted floors; and a minibar pushed against one wall. The furniture was all black and the walls were a stark white.

"Feel free to look around, we don't want you uncomfortable in your own home," Sebastian purred with a coy smile on his face.

"This will never be my home. And I won't ever feel comfortable again until you're dead!" Clary shouted back defiantly. The smile on Sebastian's face melted away and his features took a dark, serious tone.

"You'd do well to learn not to speak to me that way, Clarissa." The snow white locks of hair clouding his forehead cast a sinister shadow down his face, and the edge to his voice didn't improve the situation.

"I will speak to you any way I want. You don't own me and you never will. I know Jace is coming to find me, and when he does, he'll kill you and put an end to all this."

Sebastian merely chuckled at her response and narrowed his eyes. "Poor, helpless _Clary_, waiting for an angel boy, _waiting to be found_. I have taken you to a place where Angel boy and your petty friends will never find us. We can remain here alone—just the two of us—for as long as I see fit. I'll need something—or someone—to pass the time with anyways."

"Ugh, you disgust me." Clary edged further away, but kept her eyes steady on Sebastian's. "You're my _brother_. I've told you once and I'll tell you again, whatever you think is between us is imaginary. I will never love you. You are evil, vile, disgusting, and the very definition of everything I hate. I love Jace and I will only ever love Jace. So you can take your twisted, incestuous sexual fantasy you've formulated for us and _shove it up your ass_!" Clary yelled and watched Sebastian's face turn dark and she didn't think she'd seen him this angry in a long time.

"Believe what you want, Clarissa, but you can't escape reality." With his words, Sebastian edged forward faster than she had expected and threw his body over hers. She squirmed, and tried to flee, but found herself trapped under his weight. He placed himself upright on her waist, straddling her. She punched his stomach and chest over and over, trying to free herself from him, but to no avail. He bent forward, and his lips came crashing down upon hers.

She flashed back to her time in Alicante, when she had first met Sebastian, and their time in front of the ruins that was once their house. She had felt an overwhelming wrongness as their lips met the first time, and now was no different. He quickly bit her lip, and she gasped in surprise, inadvertently allowing his tongue entrance in her mouth. She struggled for breath, and kept punching and pushing at Sebastian. This kiss was nothing like the ones she shared with Jace. Jace's were gentle, but passionate and warm. Sebastian's kiss was entirely unpleasant, only because he was good at it. She sickened herself as she marveled at his skill. There was a clash of teeth and his tongue probed around inside her mouth as she struggled to free herself. He tasted of poison and fear. Seeing no other option, Clary bit down hard on his tongue and her mouth exploded with the metallic taste of blood.

Sebastian finally relented, but dug his fingers into her bony shoulders. When he pulled back Clary was surprised to see a cool and collected face instead of the rage-driven one she was so accustomed to. "Well, I can see you haven't quite adjusted to your predicament yet. I may be lenient with you now, Clarissa, but do not expect to be met with such kindness in the future." Sebastian removed himself from her and straightened out his burgundy button-down. Clary found the action completely unnecessary as his shirt was still crisp from its last ironing.

"If you wish to tour the house, you'll join me now, otherwise, we can return to our previous activities," Sebastian looked at Clary with hungry eyes and a coy smile.

Clary bolted upright, trying and failing to ignore the burning pain shooting up from her leg. She was down on the ground as quickly as she had stood up. She dug her fingers deep into the carpet and waited for the pain to subside. It was coming in crashing waves, so that just as she thought it was over, a new wave would reach shore and more pulses of pain would cascade through her leg.

Sebastian made a clicking sound with his tongue and picked Clary up, one arm looped under her legs, the other cradling her back delicately. She pushed and clawed at him with one hand; while she bit her knuckle to avoid crying out, with the other.

"Sebastian, put me down! I don't want to be anywhere near you! Put me down! Just kill me already. We both know that's what coming anyways! Just speed up the process a bit! End my misery!"

Sebastian kissed her forehead lightly, and she scratched at his face, but he acted as though he hadn't noticed. He continued toward the door out of the living room, "Why would I ever kill you? I could _never_ bring harm to you. I love you, Clarissa."

* * *

**Oooh! I'd bet no one saw ****_that_**** major plot twist coming! ;) **

**Please don't forget to R&R, and thank you so much to Haruhi23 for the review and Soapiepie for the follow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry you guys! I have been without a working computer for almost a month now and then I had finals week and my life has just been complete and utter chaos. All excuses aside, it has been much too long since my last update and I am really sorry. I would though, love to say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers: morgenstern18, kitkatsaymeow, haruhi23, Balletadc, morbidoscity, InvictuSLegion1387, World'sOnlyConsultingCriminal, ShadowhunterCrystals46, Lost Forever In Books, MockingJayBay, and my guest reviewers. After such a long time, I was seriously considering just abandoning the story, but your reviews are what made me write the next chapter. I apologize in advance for any typos!**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Sebastian's touch on her legs burned like acid. Her body seemed to be at war, her insides felt cold to the core, but her skin was feverish and burning. Uncomfortable chills ran up and down Clary's body as Sebastian carried her down the hall. He had adjusted his arms so that he was holding both her hands behind her back, making it harder for Clary to inflict pain upon him. She burned with rage, wanting to kill Sebastian, to watch him suffer for the pain he had caused her and her friends. Everytime she saw his black eyes she thought only of her crying mother, Jace's mutilated flesh when he tried to escape Sebastian's ties, the dark-turned Amatis, and she thought of Max. Little Max with his anime books and features that so starkly resembled Isabelle's.

Clary tore her mind away from memories she didn't wish to dwell on. Instead, she recounted her conversation with Sebastian in the other room. Had he said eightteen hours? If it had really been eightteen hours, where was Jace? He should have rescued me by now. As soon as Clary thought the words, she was angry with herself. She didn't need rescuing; she had been through months of training and could figure this out. But she hadn't even thought of if Jace was okay. Or Simon or Izzy or Alec. She and Sebastian had left while they were still fighting off those demons. Jace had been on the ground, he had lost so much blood. And Simon had been hungry; his strength would have been much lower than usual. Isabelle could hold her own, but Alec hadn't been eating, hadn't been sleeping, had barely even spoken, since his falling out with Magnus. She was surprised he had even been able to run when he had showed up last night.

Her thoughts lingered on Jace and the claw marks raked through his cheek, the wounds in his stomach, the ichor splattered up and down his arms and legs, and the kick to his jaw. His leg had appeared broken as he had limped to her that night. Her heart stopped as she thought of what could have happened to him. But surely she would know, she should be able to feel it if something bad had happened to him. She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously: she didn't think she'd be able to live if anything had happened to Jace in that alley. For it would be her fault and she would never forgive herself. Jace couldn't die again. She would fall apart.

Clary was interrupted from her worrying by Sebastian setting her down. Clary's eyes immediately searched the room for any exits or potential weapons.

"Let me save you the trouble," Sebastian smirked, "there is one window and two doors. The window is magically shut and the glass is unbreakable. The door to the hallway can be opened by you or me, but I am the only one with the ability to lock it. Through the second door you will find your bathroom." Sebastian sauntered to the door and pushed it open, revealing one of the largest bathrooms Clary had ever seen. She stood up from her spot and walked over to the door in awe. In the bathroom was an extremely large, extremely extravagant bathtub. there was a control pad built into the wall next to it, and from where she stood, Clary could at least see that there were specific temperature controls, scented oils, and jets. Clary then mentally kicked herself for admiring a bathtub when she was standing next to a murderer and her boyfriend and best friends could very well be dead. "The bathroom door can be opened by either of us, and we both have the power to lock it. Locking of the door is a privilege that can be easily taken away by me, so you'd better be on your best behavior," Sebastian gave her a coy smile and Clary's fists clenched in anger.

The small gesture made Sebastian's smile widen. "Now I know you'll just adore it here, Clarissa. But, I know you'll be sad to hear, I can't remain too much longer. You see, there is a certain angel boy who's got a habit for breathing that I just can't get over. So I'm off to put an end to that. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into a couple of other shadowhunters and a vampire along the way? Wouldn't that just be lucky?" At the mention of Clary's friends, her heart leapt for a split second, only to plummet again. At least I know they're all still alive Clary thought to herself. But small victories were just that, small. They were alive, but Sebastian didn't intend for them to remain that way.

"Oh but I will miss you, Clarissa. Very much. Maybe you could kiss me goodbye?" He had an evil grin on his face and his arms looped themselves around Clary's waist before she had time to react. Clary jumped at the sudden crash of his lips on hers, expertly kissing and sucking everything they came in contact with. He fought his way inside her mouth with a deftness Clary wasn't entirely used to with Jace. She immediately picked up her foot and brought it back down on top of his, ignoring the searing pain that shot up from the wound in her leg. Her nails raked down his shoulders, leaving deep scratches in their wake. Blood immediately surfaced, but Sebastian only chuckled. "I like it when you're feisty, Clarissa." Clary groaned in disgust against his lips. His arms travelled slowly up her back while his tongue began roaming inside her mouth again. Clary kicked out at him with her converse, but the way he had her sandwiched her in the door jam made it exceedingly difficult to cause him any harm. His hands rounded their way up her shoulder blades and shoulders and rested at her collarbone. Sebastian's mouth tasted of tears and blood and poison. His hands returned to their motion and reached the swells of Clary's breasts. Everywhere he touched her a trail of goosebumps rose up just behind his fingertips. Clary continued kicking and punching him, but her blows made little difference. Thinking of nothing else to do, Clary bit down as hard as she could. She felt her teeth sink down into his tongue and tasted his blood. She could feel that his tongue was quite deeply cut. He snarled and recoiled. He spat blood on her face and his hand flew up to his mouth. He wiped his chin and pulled his hand away, finding it covered in a mixture of his spit and blood.

"Bitch!" he snarled. "You will regret that." He drew up his arm and backhanded her across the face. Her head flew to the side, moments before her whole body was thrown down and onto the carpeted floor. Clary was seeing stars, but she hardly cared-she had landed down on her injured leg at an extremely awkward angle, and she almost blacked out from the pain it was causing her. Sebastian reared back his leg and it sank home into her stomach. She clutched her abdomen and focused solely on remaining conscious. She began dry heaving, but there was nothing left in her system to throw up. Sebastian spat a spray of spit and blood down on her face and stalked towards the door.

"You can bet that angel boy's death won't be as merciless now. I will make sure he dies in the slowest, most painful way possible. And all the while I will remind him that it is your fault. We'll see how much he loves you then, won't we Clarissa?" Sebastian threw open the door and stomped out into the hallway. If they hadn't been charmed, Clary would bet that the hinges would have broken from the force with which Sebastian slammed the door after him.

Clary made an effort to stand, and immediately regretted it. The weight of her body on her injured leg was too much for her to bear and she tumbled back down. She shut her eyes and willed the pain to go away, but ultimately just lost consciousness. And Clary lay there, covered in blood and spit and bruises and tears. She felt utterly and completely violated and her body burned with shame. And never in her life had Clary wished so hard that she could die.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will have a bit of Clary touring the house and *hopefully* some short battle scenes from either Jace or Sebastian's point of view. I'm really excited about this so please, as always, **_review review review review review_**. Love you guys and thank you for the lovely advice. Make sure to PM me with any suggestions, tips, requests, or questions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys! This was a pretty quick turnaround, because I didn't have any homework tonight! I edited and redited for a couple hours and I just really don't like this chapter. I wanted it to go somewhere, but I also wanted to see into Sebastian's mind and I had a lot of trouble doing both :( Please let me know what you think and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Sebastian, dressed in dark jeans and a burgundy button down, was strutting down the streets of upper Manhattan, attracting well-loved attention from all of the onlookers. He was gorgeous, and he knew it. His dark eyes met those of a tall blonde young woman who was sitting at a bus stop adjacent to him. As their eyes locked, he lowered his face and flashed her the most charming smile he could muster. She, in turn, blushed profusely and lowered her bright blue eyes to the street. He smirked in satisfaction and continued walking. His effects on women were undeniable, and he preferred to use them to his advantage. There were very few women who did not turn to putty in his hands, and unfortunately his love was one of them. At the thought of Clary, his skin grew prickles. He could not wait to have her in his arms, to hear her scream his name, to own her. She could deny it all she wanted now, but one day, soon, she would be his. And that will be the day that I have truly won, he thought.

He smiled a dazzling smile to no one in particular and continued walking confidently. The first step to winning Clary would be to get her little distractions out of the way. Sebastian swung to the right and hailed a cab. "96th and York," he said to the driver as he sat down on the dinghy seat.

"White hair," the driver commented, looking at Sebastian in the rearview mirror. The driver was old enough, with the sun-spotted skin and a gruffy grey mustache that seemed to eat his words before they reached the air. "And tattoos. Ugh, all of the young generation are dying their hair and getting tattoos and taking no responsibilities. Our beautiful country is being beaten out by China because of you kids and your Starbucks and your Instagram and your LARPing and whatnot. It shames me knowing that you will be the leaders of the world. You're all good-for-nothing brats." The old man's words didn't mind Sebastian much, he was in fact having a particularly splendid day. He had gotten his love, and held her while she slept, they had shared passionate kisses, and she had even left her marks on him. And to top it all off, he was on his way to kill Angel Boy. Sebastian was interrupted from his thoughts by a small ping from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that one of his apartment's alarms had gone off.

He knew it was a bad idea to leave Clary alone, but he wanted to kill Angel Boy. He checked the alarm's video feed and saw none other than little Clarissa prancing around the living room with various types of kitchen utensils. After stabbing the wall several times, with no effect, she dropped the butcher's knife and disappeared from view again. The feed started out as cute, but after several minutes of Clary destroying his utensils and stabbing his walls, Sebastian had grown irritated to say the least. And throughout his viewing period, the old man had sat blabbering on about Sebastian's worthless generation.

"You can't even sit here and entertain the idea of conversing with me because you're too busy facebooking and taking your selfies on your iTelephone. Very irresponsible, quite rude indeed." Sebastian's patience was wearing quite thin. He needed to kill Jace and get back or Clary would cause some permanent damage to his walls, and the paint was from 19th century Italy. It was practically priceless.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian said to the driver, "I'm sorry, could you possibly drive any faster? I don't have time for this, and you certainly don't either." At that moment, his warlock informant had sent him a text telling him that the little Angel posse had placed a successful tracking spell on Clary, and although he had been able to fuzz it a bit, they knew that she was indeed in Amsterdam. Sebastian was growing increasingly irritated, and this was pushing it over the edge a bit.

"How ungrateful you and your peers are to your elders. I might have to take a bit of a detour just for that comment." The driver pulled off onto a side road in the exact opposite direction of the Institute. What little patience Sebastian had had was gone, and he did not need to take this. He was going to be the king of a perfect world, and it didn't seem that this old man would have a place in it.

"Sir, I would recommend that you get back on course and get to my destination as quickly as physically possible, for I am no longer in a good."

"I don't need to take orders from some spoiled teenager such as yourself. I will do whatever the hell I want to do, and right now what I want to do is kick you out of my cab." That had been the final straw for Sebastian. Clary was ruining his apartment, Angel Boy knew where she was and was undoubtedly formulating a plan to swoop in and save her, and his cab driver was entirely annoying.

Breathing out a large sigh, Sebastian reached both his hands out in front of him and latched them around the neck of his driver. A small smile played on his lips as he heard the man struggling for breath and clawing at his hands. "I told you you didn't have time for any detours," Sebastian said as he watched the man's face redden. He pulled a small knife out from under his shirt and cut a small line down the man's throat and watched blood pour down his neck. "Thank you for your time, sir, but I have a world to take over. I can't really afford too many distractions right now." Sebastian wiped the blood off his hand on the man's jacket and stepped out of the car. He pulled out his stele and opened a portal, decidedly going to the institute to end the matter once and for all. Jace deserved to die more than anyone else, for his perfect features, for his cliche love for Clary, and for his constant need to be Valentine's favorite as a child.

Just before he stepped in, however, his apartment alarm sounded again and he pulled out his phone. Clicking on the surveillance, he saw Clary pick up the butcher's knife again and, shakily, bring it up to her arm. She dragged the blade down across her arm and Sebastian watched as blood welled up. He felt a surge in his body as the blood began to flow and immediately abandoned the idea of going to the Institute. He thought of his apartment, visualized the black carpets, the stark white walls, the leather furniture, and he thought of Clary.

Sebastian jumped through the portal and arrived on the other side just in time to see Clary's body, tear-stained and bloody, crumple to the floor.

* * *

**Eh... I don't like it but let me know what you think. I think next chapter we'll see that scene from Clary's POV a bit and then the aftermath. Please tell me how I can improve and what you're looking to see next. Thanks!**

***review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review*review***


End file.
